


Not-so-sexual Seduction

by sinspiration



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Fluff, Hanna/..., M/M, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinspiration/pseuds/sinspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written (ages ago) for the HINABN kinkmeme. Prompt was: <i>So I've seen a lot of Hanna Goes Bumbling About Seducing Zombie fics, but I don't think I've seen *one* Zombie Seduces Hanna. I mean, Zombie *cooks* for the guy, keeps ghosts from stealing his body, keeps vampires from killing him--how much more obvious can seduction *get*?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-so-sexual Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Does AO3 consider [...] the Narrator for HINABN? Wasn't sure about that, or how to tag this. Story is Hanna/[...], obviously.

He isn't sure how it started. Maybe it really began when Hanna first opened the door all those nights ago. Or it might have been after watching Hanna vomit blood and feeling his heart (didn't beat anymore, but he still had the organ--he thought) twist unpleasantly.

Really though, how it all started didn't matter much to him.

All he knows now is that he slipped easily into the role of making sure Hannah had someone to take  _care_  of him, because if (when) left to his own devices, Hanna certainly doesn't (didn't, wouldn't?) do it on his own.   
  
Making food was the first step. It was practically required after the third day watching Hanna wake up, cheerfully greet him, and then jump into some experiment. He caught him furtively eating a few bites of--something at various points in the day, but no  _meals_  (and no wonder Hanna was so skinny). And if procuring the ingredients (as well as the things to cook  _with_ ) had been more trouble because of the color of his skin, well, it wasn't as if he as the only person who had that problem. Besides, it was all worth it the first time Hanna saw the food ("Is-is that for  _me_?"), the way his eyes lit up when he tasted it ("OmmigodthisissoGOOD"), the way he had said thank you ("Grant, you are the most awesome person  _ever_ ").  
  
It was role of trying to show Hanna that someone  _wanted_  to do it, that Hanna was worth being cared for. And protected. Because honestly, he was pretty sure that even if he  _could_ remember his past life, he had never encountered someone so willing to walk into danger as Hanna.   
  
And, he was quickly discovering, if someone else suddenly decided that they wanted to relieve him of his new role, that he probably would not be...enthusiastic.  
  
So he planned.  
  
The thing was that, unfortunately, he couldn't recall any prior experience to aid help him with his new goal. Though he did also feel that having his memories wouldn't have helped much regardless. Hanna was just.  _Special_. Which is why this all had happened in the first place, really.  
  
He  _had_  been making use of the library card Hanna had given him, taking out the limit every time, of every topic that looked interesting. The romance novels he pulled that return trip just fit in with the random assortment, so Hanna didn't really look at them twice. Better for him, considering that, while mildly amusing, the research also got rather embarrassing. Mostly in that he just could not follow a bodice-ripper's advice. Or the sultry-seduction thing most romance novelists seemed to go for. Hanna was  _Hanna_ , and envisioning the scenarios by replacing Lord Cullington of Shale and the Lady Ermitrude with Hanna and himself just really didn't-- _work_. And then trying to mentally fix it got him envisioning _other_  scenarios. Scenarios featuring just him and Hanna properly, with him able to do some of the things he wanted without it seeming odd. Just small things, like brushing Hannah's hair out of his eyes, or checking for himself that nothing  _was_  physically wrong, or comforting him in the event that something mentally was. They could work up to bigger things, he was nothing if not a patient man, he just wished that he had a place to  _start._  
  
Slowly he lowered his latest book. He did, he realized, glancing over at Hanna's sleeping form. He had plenty of places to start. And the sun would be coming up soon. He smiled slightly, heading to the kitchen as idea after idea came.  
  
It both amused and pleased him that, if things went well, very little would change.  
  


\---

  
Hanna bounced into the kitchen just as he was sliding the omelet onto a plate.  
  
"Morning Ulysses! Hey, you made breakfast!" Hanna always expressed delighted surprise over the meals, as if he still couldn't quite believe it. Hanna wasn't someone to take things for granted.  
  
"Yes," he replied smiling just a little.   
  
"Gnee! Another for the tally! Breakfast  _and_  smiles? This is the best morning  _ever_."   
  
He nodded and waved for Hanna to take a seat as he turned to grab the orange juice. Stepping back towards the table as Hanna gleefully tucked into his omelet, he then leaned over to fill Hanna's glass, ruffling Hanna's hair with his free hand once he'd finished. Hanna turned to him, mouth full, eyes confused, "Mmnguh?"  
  
"How's the omelet?"  
  
"Mmgood!"  
  
He let his fingers drop to Hanna's shoulder, squeezing gently, before moving away. "Good."  
  
The "mission" that afternoon went pretty well, as far as normal Hanna-missions went. Except, unfortunately, "went pretty well" meant simply that no one had died, gotten turned into a vampire, or had been possessed. Hanna had definitely gotten hurt  _somehow_ , though he'd been putting on a brave face. This time, instead of being resigned to worrying in silence or forcing Hanna to see Worth, he waited quietly until they arrived back in the apartment.  
  
Hanna oof-ed himself onto the couch. "Wow, okay, that was interesting! I've never dealt with exploding petunias before. I mean, there was that one time, but they didn't start out exploding, that was an accident. I didn't even know that petunias could grow in exploding strains. Hey Hiram, d'you think that they could be cultivated into other--"  
  
"Hanna." He felt bad about interrupting; he liked hearing Hanna talk. But this was more important. Part of something bigger.  
  
"Yeah?" Hanna was at attention instantly. "Was I talking to much? Sorry man, I didn't--"  
  
"No, Hanna. You weren't talking too much. I'd like to look you over."  
  
"I--what?" Surprise, but that was it. Good.   
  
"Your leg. You landed on it funny leaping away from the explosions. I want to check if it's all right."  
  
Hanna laughed and waved a hand. "Don't worry about me! It's nothing, Jules, I'm fine. I'm bendy that way."  
  
He just looked at him. "Hanna."  
  
"I...uh--okay?" Nervous. He was nervous, but happy.  
  
"Good." Not wanting to give Hanna a chance to change his mind, he quickly crossed over to the couch and sat down next to Hanna. "Just stretch your leg out. I'll roll up the leg of your pants."  
  
Looking unsure, Hanna gingerly stretched out, quickly masking whatever insecurities he was feeling with chatter. "I really am fine, Oscar. I don't feel anything! I mean," the redhead faltered as his pants leg was carefully rolled up. He was wearing looser jeans today, allowing Oscar to to it easily. "I mean, I barely feel anything, like a scrape,  _maybe_  some stinging--"  
  
"Hanna." Hanna stopped talking. He sighed. Hanna's knee was red and raw, and his ankle was bruising. Not broken, but...he still wasn't happy.  
  
"Don't move," he said. "Just a moment."  
  
He returned a minute later with a rag and a bowl of water. Hanna looked up when he entered and smiled at him weakly. He sighed.  
  
"I'm not  _mad_  at you, Hanna," he said, taking his place back on the couch. "I don't want you to hide injuries from me anymore. From now on, I'm checking. Always." And he knew that he wasn't going to be happy at how often Hanna hurt himself, but at least he was going to be there to make it better after the fact.  
  
It was a few nights later when he went about the riskier part of things.  
  
"Hanna?"  
  
"Mm?" Hanna looked up from whatever he was scribbling, tongue still sticking slightly out of his mouth from the concentration.  
  
"I had a question."  
  
"Oh?" Hanna dropped what he was doing. "Yeah, okay, sure! About what?"  
  
"About touch, actually. Or feeling, rather." He had Hanna's full attention now, and he continued speaking, moving a little closer as he did so. "When I first, ah, woke up, I didn't remember anything. Some things like walking, speaking, that was instinctual, but along with memories, I also forgot sensations." He moved closer again. "The wind on my skin, bark on a tree, rain...these were all things I learned as I wandered."  
  
"Pain was something new too, when we dealt with Adelaide. I didn't know that it was something I could feel, until then."  
  
Hanna was completely focused on him, nodding along with the words, but seemed unwilling to interrupt. Which was good, since he had more to say.  
  
"Until I met you, Hanna, I hadn't known contact. Touching a person at all. That I learned. Then pain, I learned." He leaned forward just a little, reaching out with his knuckles to stroke Hanna's cheek. "I have yet to acquaint myself with pleasure."  
  
Hanna's blushed, the color creeping up until the tips of his ears were red, his breath coming in pants. "I, o-oh."  
  
He moved back a little to give Hanna some room, something inside him leaping when Hanna seemed at a loss at the dropped contact. He took a breath.  
  
"I hope it isn't presumptuous of me. But I'm interested in exploring pleasure. With you. Only with you."  
  
Hanna was blushing harder, squirming where he sat, practically thrumming with uncertainty. "I, you,  _me_  why--" And then Hanna held up his hands. "No, no, you wouldn't--"  
  
His heart (he had to have one, for it to  _hurt_  so much) sank. "I understand. I'm sorry for putting you on the spot, Hanna." He moved to get up, give the redhead some space.  
  
"No!" Hanna grabbed at his hand. "No, no, I mean, wait, Luther, I'm sorry, I didn't, you--" And then Hanna looked so sad, so unsure of himself, and that hurt the worst. "You wouldn't-- _me_."   
  
And then he fully understood. It wasn't rejection, just insecurity, and it solidified his goal to make Hanna know he was  _wanted_. "Yes," he replied, moving in close again. "Yes,  _you._  If you'll have me."  
  
_That_  got some of the old Hanna back. "Of course! I mean, who wouldn't? You-you're nice, and make me  _food_ , and don't care that I talk all the time, and help me with vampires, and ghosts, and even want-want to take  _care_  of me but I didn't, you know, think, because I wasn't going to--because you're so  _you_  it---"  
  
"Hanna."  
  
Hanna, probably thinking he'd said too much, clammed up. "Y-yeah?"  
  
He smiled (which made Hanna's eyes light up, then widen when he remembered what was going  _on_ ) and leaned in, finally closing the distance between them with a kiss.  
  
For all his objections, Hanna was completely receptive to the kiss and reacted with his normal enthusiasm (after a moment of frozen shock), throwing both his arms around "Luther's" neck. In response, he curled an arm around Hanna's back, pulling him closer, taking the moment because it was a memory for the both of them, and memories need time to build.  
  
When they parted, it was to give Hanna breathing time. And, apparently, the opportunity to ask questions.  
  
"Was that...did you--" It's a timid question, Hanna not quite able to phrase what he wanted to know. But enough time had been spent in his company that he knew what Hanna meant to ask. And, to be perfectly honest, it is a little endearing, beyond the sadness, that this is the one thing Hanna seemed to lack experience with. This way both he and Hanna will be able to learn together. That will be nice. But first, to get rid of any doubts.  
  
"Yes," he replied, licking his lips, watching Hanna watching him. He felt entirely too smug with the fact that such a simple action got the redhead to blush harder. "Though I admit...I'm looking forward to learning other things too."  
  
Hanna squeaked, but seemed to finally be sinking in with the idea that maybe this was  _okay_ , and he smiled back, only fiddling a little. "I-I yeah, hey, I'd. That. We could...I mean." A tiny pause, then, "Yes, please?"  
  
He smiled again (and Hanna's chart average will be in tatters, after today) and reached for Hanna, pulling him into his lap, into another kiss, into the beginning of something new. 


End file.
